


Where the Heart Is

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something pulls at Sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

Sarah had known, for some time, that there was something wrong. It prickled under her skin, making concentration on her lines that much harder. She was too old to still feel the kiss of magic on her nerves, she argued within her own head, but on the third day of being so agitated, she did the unthinkable.

"I'm grown up now, I don't need to believe in fairy tales," she muttered, but she reached in her heart and said the words. "I need you. Please."

For a moment, there was nothing. Then, with a shiver that raised gooseflesh on her arms, she saw a shadow take on a different depth, becoming an opening, yet none of her friends stepped through. Curious, Sarah moved to it, and peered out over the labyrinth with its castle at the center. Something was different, quieter, subdued perhaps. The caress of magic grew stronger, and Sarah wondered why she felt a need to approach the castle, rather than just the courtyard at the labyrinth's beginning.

"You won't know if you don't go," she told herself. That was all it took for her impetuous nature to push her into the lands of faerie, to contend with the labyrinth once again, her practice forgotten in the spell of her curiosity.

Yet, as soon as she set foot within the labyrinth, there was a feeling of acceptance. The Knockers were kind, the path wended out in a manner that eased her directly to the castle. The various goblins of the city bowed their head to her as she passed, much as the few in the labyrinth had done. Nowhere was Ludo, or Sir Didymus, or even Hoggle.

All the way to the castle, her nerves prickled, despite the accepting nature of the labyrinth this time around. Walking through the city and into the castle, she was subtly pointed to the throne room, and here it was that she found her friends.

"Welcome home, Dear Sarah, Your Majesty," Didymus said with a sweeping bow.

"Sarah home," Ludo said emphatically, watching the confusion grow on her face at the form of address.

"Where's Jareth?" She asked looking around at the room that was empty save for her friends, and the occasional goblin in a doorway. And... was that a crib?

"Oh him." Hoggle snorted. "Too many spells finally caught up to him." Hoggle waved a hand toward the crib, where Sarah went and found a baby...no, a toddler, laying on his back, one blue eye and one green flashing with fey intelligence. "Seeing's how you beat him, Sarah, you're the Goblin Queen."

Sarah stared at him, then at the throne, and back to the toddler. This was crazy, but...she was home. It felt right in her bones. "I don't know how to rule."

"Neither did Jareth," Hoggle said blithely. "You'll do fine. He came close, holding up the heavy necklace of Jareth's office. "Put it on, Sarah."

She hesitated, but then she saw his faith in her, and that was enough. The necklace was warm on her skin, and she realized the labyrinth was now hers to control, through the necklace. Regardless of what roles she had performed, this one was new, and she immediately looked at her friends. "I'll need..."

"Course you will," Hoggle told her in dismissal of that worry. "If only to take care of the brat!"

Jareth, for his part, decided that was the point at which to throw a tantrum, proving the point. Sarah went and picked him up, stopping him from throwing anymore of the toys he had in the crib. "I guess this is home then, and you, Jareth, are going to behave, or you'll be the first new goblin since I did beat you."

His odd eyes looked up into her face, and she knew he understood her perfectly well. They had a new game, and Sarah had just set one of the stakes.


End file.
